


The Last Cake

by Smoochynose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Freed and Juvia are Love Allies!, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Makarov ships Draxus, Mirajane is a demon, Misunderstandings, Romance, She likes to play matchmaker, They have cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoochynose/pseuds/Smoochynose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love.</p>
<p>The one where Mirajane tries to play matchmaker, Freed and Juvia become Love Allies, and there are misunderstandings galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a WIP but the majority of it has been written. It was only supposed to be a humorous little thing, one page tops, of Juvia and Freed lamenting their love lives together. It turned into a monster and I already have over 6,000 words.
> 
> This is set sometime after the Grand Magic Games but before Tartarus, either pretend that doesn't happen or there's a longer time between arcs.

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

The Guild was mostly empty that evening as Freed wandered in. Mirajane was behind the bar, taking the moment of calm to dust down the shelves and polish the glasses.  Bisca and Alzack were tucked away in a corner, having a romantic meal out without their daughter for once. Reedus, Nab, and Vijeeter were having a quiet drink at the bar. Aside from that the only other person at the Guild was a very quiet looking Juvia, who sat alone at the back.

Despite the emptiness, he ordered a drink. If it didn’t liven up by the time he could always go home. He spared another glance at Juvia. After how he treated her when she first joined, he never really knew how to act around her so he wouldn’t call them close in any terms. But looking at her then, he could tell that she wasn’t her usual self.

“What’s up with her?” he asked Mira, as she set his drink down in front of him.

Mira looked at her sympathetically. “Gray took a mission.”

Gray had taken missions before and, even the ones where she had not been able to continue her stalking, had never left Juvia so melancholy so Freed waited for Mira to continue.

“He’s escorting a young lady to a ball, as a date.”

“Ah.”

“I know. And he told Juvia in no uncertain terms she wasn’t to follow, poor dear.”

Freed looked back over at Juvia. She really did look miserable. And he would bet that the puddles on the floor weren’t from where Mira had been mopping.

“You should talk to her,” Mira said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Talk to her.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I… I-” He tortured her. He made her feel unwelcome. He really doubted that she would want to talk to him of all people right now.

“What’s the worst that could happen? Go on.”

Freed would have tried arguing but there was a spark in her eyes that was pure Satan Soul and how could he argue with that? His chair scraped across the floor as he stood and made his way over to Juvia. She looked even more miserable up close.

“Uh… Um… Is it okay for me to join you?”

Juvia gave a small nod from where her face was planted against the table.

“Um… So how are you?” Freed cringed. He was not good at this.

“Gray-sama doesn’t want Juvia,” she sobbed.

“I-I’m sure that’s not true. He just wants to complete his mission to the best of his best ability.”

Immediately Freed could tell this was the wrong thing to say. It probably had something to do with telling the girl that her crush, mission or no mission, was trying to have the best possible date with another girl.

Juvia wailed. Across the room Mira shot Freed a dirty look. He begged for help with his eyes. She just gazed at him sternly and nodded at Juvia, as if that would tell him exactly how to fix this. He grit his teeth and awkwardly patted Juvia on the shoulder. The fact that this actually stopped her crying could more or less be put down to her complete surprise at the action.

She blinked up at him.

“Give it time,” he tried, “I’m sure you’ll be able to win him over eventually.”

Juvia beamed at this and for a moment Freed was blindsided by the warmth that bubbled up inside him at making his guildmate happy. It wasn’t the same as the interactions with the Thunder God Tribe (and especially different to what he felt the few times he managed to get Laxus to smile) but it did in its own way feel familiar. It reminded him a bit of how he felt after his fight with Mira, like a shard of long held loneliness and pain melting away.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“If he’s smart then one day he’ll see what he has.”

“Juvia won’t lose to any Love Rival!” she said determinedly.

“In the meantime, we should have some cake. It’s on me.”

“Cake?” asked Juvia in confusion.

“Sometimes, when the ones we love don’t see us clearly, cake is the best thing to heal the pain.” With that, Freed stood and made his way over to the bar to order a couple of cakes. He could feel Juvia’s eyes on his back as tried to ignore Mira’s teasing insinuations.

When Freed sat back down Juvia was looking at him with a serious expression. “Does Freed also have a Love Rival?” she asked eventually. He could hear the way she was trying to carefully word her sentence so not to upset him. It was surprisingly… endearing.

“Only invisibility,” he admitted, which is more than he had ever done on the subject before.

Juvia nodded as if what he said made sense, which in a way it probably did. Despite the fact that Juvia loved loudly and Freed loved silently, they both had problems being truly seen by the ones they loved. Gray knew Juvia liked him but you only had to see them interact to know that he thought it was a shallow, passing thing born out of gratefulness. And maybe that’s what it had been to begin with but eventually it had transformed into something true and lasting.

“May Juvia ask who Freed-sama likes?”

Freed blushed red at the honorific. He had no idea where it came from and he certainly didn’t deserve it. “I-I-” he stuttered. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say but he was cut off by Mira arriving with the cakes.

He could tell exactly what she was thinking by the glint in her eye and the delight in her voice as she served the deserts.

Or rather the desert. Singular.

“I’m afraid that there was only one cake left. I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

‘Meddling, little matchmaker’, Freed thought. There were so many reasons that he and Juvia would never work out, such as them both being hopelessly in love with other people and the fact that Freed didn’t even swing that way. Freed however held his tongue and said nothing because, despite everything, he liked the easy friendship and comradeship that was taking root between himself and the water mage.

“Thank you,” he said tersely, trying to let Mira know that he knew exactly what she was trying to do. Not to mention the fact that he knew it was highly likely there was more cake in the kitchen.

Mira tittered. “Enjoy your dessert,” she smiled, floating back off to the bar.

“She really is a demon,” Freed muttered under his breath, before turning back to his companion. Juvia was holding a fork out to him with a gentile smile. “You can have the first bite,” he offered, taking the utensil.

Juvia hummed as she took a mouthful of the chocolate cake. “It’s delicious. Juvia really likes it.”

Freed nodded and took his own bite. They ate in companionable silence. Finally Freed took a steadying breath. “It’s Laxus,” he admitted. He’s grateful for the breath because it’s the first time he’s admitted that out loud and he finds he can’t breathe as he waits for Juvia’s reaction.

She blinks in confusion before her eyes widen in surprise as she realises he’s answering her earlier question. She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand in reassurance. “Laxus will see Freed-sama too. Juvia is sure of it.”

Freed swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure why he felt so relieved. He barely knew Juvia so it didn’t make sense that her reaction could hold so much weight to him. It did though and another shard of pain and loneliness melted away inside.

Whilst he was trying to think of something to say, Juvia grinned up at him with a sly look. “Freed-sama has great taste. Juvia approves.”

Freed’s face burned. He stuffed a large mouthful of cake in his face in order not to respond to that.

Juvia laughed. It was bright and happy and far from what it had been when he had entered the guild. The topic mostly shifted from love to missions and hobbies (“mostly” because both those things happened to coincide with who they loved) and soon they had been chatting for hours without realising the time flying by. Freed had even forgotten his initial plan to only have one drink and then leave if it didn’t liven up. He’d been enjoying Juvia’s company so much he hadn’t even realised other guildmates coming and going.

It came as a surprise when Mira interrupted them to inform them she was closing up.

“Huh?” Freed said, looking around at the empty room. “I didn’t realise it was so late. I apologise if we’ve kept you.”

“Juvia too,” his friend(?) agreed.

“That’s okay. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Freed nodded in thanks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mira.”

“Goodnight, Mira,” Juvia waved as they made their exit.

The pair lingered just outside the Guild a moment, reluctant to part ways just yet. “Would you mind if I walked you home?” Freed found himself asking.

“Juvia would love that,” she said and, after a moment’s hesitation, took Freed’s arm and guided them down the road.

“I enjoyed tonight,” Freed admitted. “It was nice talking to someone about L-Laxus.”

“Juvia enjoyed herself too. She is happy to have found a Love Ally after so many Love Rivals.”

Freed having grown used to Juvia’s peculiarities over the evening didn’t even blink at the strange term. “Would you like to do this again sometime?” he asked.

Juvia nodded excitedly. “Juvia would like that very much. Freed-sama is very kind.”

Guilt gnawed in Freed’s stomach. “I’m not. I hurt you. And said cruel things. I-”

“Juvia forgives you. Freed-sama thought he was doing best for Fairy Tail. Freed-sama has learnt his lesson. Juvia hurt this Guild too but now she loves it. Freed-sama is the same so he should forgive himself.”

Freed’s eyes watered and wondered how once upon a time he had hated this girl. “Thank you.”

Juvia nodded. They walked together in silence until they came to Fairy Hills.

“I’ll see you again soon.”

“Juvia will buy the cake next time,” she told him, before making her way inside.

Freed smiled, before heading off to his own home.

* * *

Juvia was in a good mood as she walked into the Guild. She had gone a mission with Gray-sama and he had complained about the Love Rival that took him on a date. He’d even complemented her on her magic.

The Guild was relatively quiet that day, missing the rowdier members. However Juvia quickly noticed her Love Ally sitting at the back on the table they had shared a few nights before. Like she had back then, he looked depressed.

Her Love Ally needed help!

She went to the bar and ordered a pair of drinks and cake from Kinana and went over to join Freed, setting down the drink in front of him.

“For you, Freed-sama.”

“Thank you, Juvia.”

“There is also cake on the way. Juvia feels her Love Ally needs comfort.”

Freed gave a small smile. “It’s okay. I’m just being stupid.”

Juvia shook her head. “Juvia will listen, no matter what.”

“It’s not a big deal. I just…” He trailed off. Juvia silently encouraged him to continue. “I thought we were going on a mission together. Alone,” he added after a moment because that was the important part. Juvia could understand that. He probably had thought that Laxus had wanted to spend time with just him, without Ever and Bixlow. It would have made him feel special, like whenever she went out on a mission with Gray-sama.

“There was someone else?” asked Juvia. Freed nodded. “A Love Rival?” she asked gently.

Freed hesitated. “Maybe.”

“If you want, Juvia will warn them off.”

Freed gave a grateful smile but shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s probably nothing. But if it is something, they’re a good person and Laxus deserves to be happy.”

Juvia sniffled. “Freed-sama is a good person.”

“I’m not that good.”

“Freed-sama is. Juvia would have throttled her Love Rival.”

Freed laughed. Juvia smiled at her Love Ally as Kinnana made her way over with a couple of chocolate cakes, which the pair made quick work of.

“Can Juvia ask Freed-sama’s opinion on something?”

“Of course.”

From her dress pockets Juvia pulled out two sets of dark blue jewels, one pair slightly greyer in tone. “Juvia is making a plushie of Gray-sama. Which do you think matches Gray-sama’s eyes more?”

Freed looked the jewels over in his hands and Juvia waits as he examines them. “These ones,” he said handing Juvia the darker pair. “But they don’t really reflect as much as the other pair.”

Juvia sighed. She had thought the same herself. Neither pair were perfect. “Juvia will have to find a better set.”

“I’m sure something will turn up. How is it going aside from the eyes?”

“Juvia is almost done. Juvia has even made a miniature necklace.”

“You’ll show me when it’s finished?”

Juvia nodded with a wide smile. No one had ever expressed as much interest before. Having a Love Ally was the best.

Freed’s name was called across the room. The pair looked over at Evergreen and Bixlow who had walked in.

“I’m going over to them, do you want to join us?” Freed offered.

“Juvia is good. Juvia is going to remind her Love Rival that Gray-sama will be hers.”

Freed laughed. “Okay. I’ll see you again soon.”

Juvia waved goodbye. She stayed long enough to see Evergreen and Bixlow question her Love Ally, looking over in her direction, before heading off to Lucy’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure where to end this chapter. It's a bit short because otherwise I'd have to split it at an odd place.
> 
> Also this was the chapter that just didn't want to be written. Other than this I'd say only about 5% needs writing, the rest of it was done a month ago in about 2 days.

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

  **Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Laxus caught Lisanna as she collapsed once the last monster was defeated. A brief look to check that Freed was doing fine and Laxus focused on the younger girl. Despite the exhaustion on her face, she beamed up at him.

“We did it!”

“We’re not done just yet. We still have to inform the mayor that we stopped them.”

“That’s the easy part though. I never thought I could stop a monster so big.” There was a certain amount of pride and shock in her voice, like she couldn’t believe what she had just done.

Laxus ruffled the girl’s hair. “You’ve got pretty strong, haven’t you?”

Lisanna’s cheeks gained a faint tinge in embarrassment. “Thank you.”

Even though she sounded like her old self, Laxus could make out the undertone of shyness that had Mirajane worried. When the older sister had first come to him, asking that he help bring Lisanna out of her shell, he hadn’t understood. Lisanna had seemed like her old self whenever he had been around her. However after asking her along on the last few jobs he had taken, he could see that her time in Edolas and her return to a place that had moved on without her had left its scars. More than that, she was lonely too.

When Lisanna left, she had been on a team with her siblings, the kids of the guild had been sticking together because they were the only ones in a similar age range, and she and Natsu were playing parents to Happy. Once she came back Mira was no longer doing job requests, all of her age mates had grown up and formed teams of their own, and the childhood bond she had with Natsu had been eclipsed by new friendships. On top of that, Lisanna was grieving her friendships with their Edolas counterparts.  Laxus wondered how he hadn’t been able to see that before. But then, the girl had managed to hide it from everyone but her sister.

He gave her head another pat.

She looked up at him in confusion.

“Oi!” Freed called, standing stiffly to the side, “If we don’t speak to the mayor soon then we’ll miss the last train.”

“Coming, coming,” Laxus replied, helping Lisanna to her feet.

It’s not too long a walk from the clearing to the town, which was partly why the monsters had been such a problem. The market filling the streets feels emptier than it has done in previous years when Laxus has come out this way but there are still enough stalls to have Lisanna admiring the local crafts when they walk through.

“Oh wow,” she said, looking at a stand with handmade jewellery. “I’ve never seen stones like this before.”

The woman behind the store smiled. “At some point the obsidian around here became enriched with Ethernano. It’s what gives it the bluish colour.”

Lisanna lifted one of the bracelets, marvelling at the way it reflected in the sun. Beside her Freed keened in close to look as well.

“It’s so pretty. How much is it?” Lisanna asked when she was unable to find a price tag.

The mage balked when the woman told her the price. “Sorry. Those stones don’t come cheap. It’s a type of precious stone that’s only mined locally.”

Lisanna reluctantly set the bracelet down.

“Don’t look so sad,” Laxus told her as they walked along. “The job mentioned being rewarded with a local mineral along with the standard jewels. It could be that it was talking about this.”

“I guess…” Lisanna didn’t sound too sure though and looked mournfully at the table. Laxus was surprised to see a similar expression on Freed’s face. It wasn’t the type of thing Freed would usually go for. In the past Laxus had spent hours waiting on his friend as Freed had explored old bookshops in the towns they had passed through. It wasn’t often something outside of that interest caught the dark mage’s eye.

It was something that kept running through his mind, especially when it turned out that the reward did include the precious stone. The pieces weren’t the size of the ones at the stall, but they had been carefully shaped and polished into small circles that they were each given one of.

Lisanna had given a soft smile and mentioned having it set in a necklace. Freed looked his over with a fond expression that Laxus couldn’t understand but for some reason it made Freed happy so he wasn’t complaining.

“Here,” Laxus said, passing his own stone over to Freed, “It’s not something I’d ever use. You can have it.”

“Really?” Freed checked, then smiled brightly when Laxus nodded. “Thank you. This is perfect. It’s just what Juvia’s been looking for.” Then he walked on ahead to speak to their employer about when the next train left.

Laxus froze. There was a heavy feeling in his chest and stomach he couldn’t identify. “Juvia?” he asked in confusion. He hadn’t even known that Freed interacted with her.

“You didn’t know?” Lisanna asked in surprise.

“Know what?”

“Mira-nee says they’re dating.”

The heavy feeling intensified. “What?”

“They’ve been meeting up a lot recently and can talk for hours over cake. I’ve only seen them once but it’s rather cute.”

Laxus felt his nails dig into his palms. He felt physically sick and he didn’t know why. “Freed hasn’t mentioned anything to me. Are you sure they’re dating?”

“Pretty sure. They get caught up in their own little world, blushing at each other. She even calls him ‘Freed-sama’. As I said, it’s all very cute.”

“Oh,” Laxus said. And what else was there to say? (Lots. There was lots to say. But it was so muddled and jumbled in his mind he couldn’t make any sense of it.) “I thought Juvia was into Gray,” he said eventually.

“Maybe. But Gray’s never shown any sign of reciprocating. She’s probably moved on.”

‘But why did she have to move on to Freed?’ Laxus pointedly ignores that thought and the path it leads down because now really isn’t the time to deal with the mess that is inevitably waiting at the end of it. Instead he looked over at his most loyal friend and wondered how he missed how much happier he was. It burned to know that he’s not the cause of the relaxed shoulders and small smile Freed is wearing so easily.

“Let’s just finish up and get back home,” he said eventually.

He needed to think about some things.

* * *

Lucy smiled waved goodbye to Natsu as he and Happy headed off on a fishing trip together.

“See you soon, Luce!” Natsu called.

“Bye, Lucy!” Happy chirped along.

“Have fun.”

“We will.”

She kept the smile up until they rounded the corner. Then she turned and made her way to the Guild, something not too unlike loneliness settling in her stomach. She shook the feeling off and reminded herself that she had a whole weekend without the pair of idiots breaking into her apartment.

It didn’t help much.

As she entered the Guildhall, Lucy was surprised to see Juvia sitting with Freed at the back. She had heard rumours the pair was dating but hadn’t really thought much about it. Especially when just that day she had gone on a job with her, Natsu, and Gray and had been upset when Gray didn’t feel like trying the local cuisine with her.

However, looking at the pair now, they were sitting awfully close. Not to mention they only had one cake between them. Maybe there was something to the rumours.

She eyed Mirajane. If there was anyone in the guild that knew all the comings and goings it was Mira.

Lucy pulled up a barstool and waited for Mira to serve her. She took the time to watch Juvia and Freed out the corner of her eye. Juvia still had the slightly upset look on her face she had when Gray declined her but every now and again Freed would say something to cause her to light up.

“Hi, Lucy,” Mira greeted, as she pulled down a glass ready for her. “The usual?”

“Please.” Mira smiled and soon Lucy had a drink in front of her. “So what’s the deal with those two?”

This time Mira beamed. “Aren’t they adorable? They’re just perfect for each other.”

Despite having watched the pair, Lucy was still surprised. They just seemed so unlikely. She couldn’t deny that they seemed a good fit though. They were very casual with personal space around each other. And was that a present?

Freed had handed over a small box to Juvia and whatever had been inside caused the girl to throw her arms around his neck.

Mira squealed happily. “I’ve never seen Freed go that colour before.”

Lucy frowned as she thought about the events earlier that day. She didn’t think Juvia was the type to cheat but she had really wanted to eat the local food with Gray… “Maybe it was just the oysters…” she mumbled.

“Huh?”

“It’s nothing. Juvia was upset that Gray wouldn’t try the oysters at this fishing village we went to today. I thought she was upset about Gray not wanted to eat them with her but she did mention something about never having tried them before…”

Lucy wasn’t sure she believed that explanation but she couldn’t believe that Juvia would cheat either.

“So that’s why she looked upset when she came in.” Mira hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, it’s been a while since the Guild had oysters on the menu…”

As Mira trailed off at that thought, Lucy decided it was probably best to stay out of whatever she was planning. With Natsu and Happy off fishing she had a quiet weekend. No point getting mixed up with a different sort of trouble whilst he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. Real life has been extra crappy. Also this story decided it wanted to be even longer, so I've been wrestling with later chapters.

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

  **Chapter 3**

* * *

 

It was early evening when Freed was walking home from a job with Evergreen and Bixlow that Mira had recommended, saying that it was perfect for them. It had been, aside from the fact they’d been on the move all day and hadn’t had a single chance to eat. He was starving and wasn’t particularly looking forward to having to cook.

Actually… when was the last time he stocked up his cupboards?

“Dammit,” he muttered, as he realised he was going to have to stop by the shops on the way back.

“Freed-sama!”

He turned at his name, brightening as he saw Juvia making her way across the road. “Juvia. How have you been?”

“Juvia is good. And Freed-sama?”

“I’m fine.” His stomach rumbled loud enough that even passers-by directed looks at his stomach. “Hungry,” he admitted.

“Juvia is going down the Guild to eat. Does Freed-sama want to come too?”

Part of Freed wanted to go home and sleep. A bigger part of him couldn’t face going to the shops and then cooking. “That actually sounds really good right now.”

Juvia smiled. “Mira’s added oysters to the menu. Juvia’s never been able to try them before.” She bounced excitedly on her feet as they walked.

“It’s been a while since I had oysters,” he commented.

“Freed-sama should get some too.”

Freed’s stomach rumbled, reminding him how hungry he was. “I suppose having oysters as a starter can’t hurt. I’m looking forward to getting a steak though.”

Juvia nodded at his decision and babbled away about what mains she might decide on. She changed her mind four times before they reached the Guild and placed her order with Mira, who had gathered up some cutlery and led them over to what was now their usual table near the back and began laying up the table for them.

“It’s rather dark,” Freed noted, looking at the broken light lacrima on the wall. The thing was completely wrecked. It looked like someone had taken a hammer to it.

“Sorry about that. It’s being repaired first thing tomorrow. I can get you some candles if you like.”

“That’d be nice.”

Mira made good on her word and soon returned with some candles for the table, setting them up before dishing up the oysters. Afterwards she scurried back to the bar where Natsu and Gajeel were starting to get rowdy, which half explained the broken lacrima.

Juvia examined the oyster dish with interest. They were served on a bed of ice with lemon wedges and a small dish of sauce at the side. She looked up at Freed timidly. “Juvia does not know how to eat oysters.”

“That’s alright. I can show you.” He picked up one of his own oysters and the knife provided, showing her how to cut the hinge and separate the oyster from its shell. He held the readied oyster out to her. “You can add some sauce too but it’s always best to have the first one without.”

Juvia took the shell from him and nervously brought it to her lips. Her eyes widened at the taste. “It’s delicious.”

Freed nodded, preparing his own oyster. “It is. Have you ever had sea urchin?

“Juvia has not.”

“They’re delicious. Lightly seasoned and on toasted bread.” He spotted that Juvia was struggling with her oyster. “Here,” he said, guiding the movements of her hands.

“Thank you, Freed-sama.”

Once the oysters were finished, Mira came and brought out the mains and deposited a bottle of champagne on the table.

“What’s this for?”

“Just something I got given a while back and have never found a chance to use. I just thought it’d go well with your meal.”

“Thank you, Mira,” Juvia smiled.

“Thank you,” Freed agreed, keeping his suspicion out of his voice. Whatever Mira was trying to pull, it wouldn’t work. In the meantime he wasn’t going to say no to a free bottle of champagne, especially one that looked vintage. In fact, looking a bit closer at the bottle, Freed wondered how on Earthland Mira had got her hands on a bottle from that particular year.

As they made their way through the food they talked about everything from where to get the best posters (Juvia mentioned a shop not too far from his place that had a good Laxus selection) and Love Rivals (Freed still wasn’t sure what was going on with Lisanna and apparently Lyon was trying to steal Gray away again) to where to get the best haircuts.

Freed enjoyed spending time with Juvia. It was nice to have someone he could be completely honest with about how Laxus made him feel. More than that, he got on really well with her. It was almost like having a little sister.

When Juvia froze, Freed realised he had said that last bit out loud. He turned scarlet. Something he seemed to do a lot around her, mostly because she was well aware of what to say to get a reaction out of him.

“Freed-sama really thinks so?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Juvia thinks of Freed-sama as a brother too.” She looked down, suddenly very embarrassed. “J-Juvia has a present for Freed-sama. To say ‘thank you’ for the jewels.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Juvia wanted to.” She handed over the gift bag that Freed had earlier assumed had been for Gray.

Freed opened the bag gently and felt his eyes water slightly at the contents. Inside was Laxus plushie, one that Juvia had obviously spent quite a bit of time making for him. He ran his fingers through the soft, yellow tufts of hair and the fur collar of the miniature jacket. The amount of effort that had went into making it spoke volumes. Freed felt warm and accepted.

“D-Does Freed-Sama like it?” Juvia stuttered.

Freed stood up and walked around the table so he could wrap his arms around her. “I love it,” he said quietly, “Thank you, so much.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head then flushed as he realised that it was a bit presumptuous.

Juvia blushed too but smiled up at him happily. “Juvia is glad.”

“We’ll get some cake. It’s on me.”

Juvia smiled and Freed was in such a good mood he barely noticed that Mira ended up bringing over one extra-large slice for them to share. However he was aware enough to give a bright wave and a smile to Laxus as he passed through the Guild, presumably to speak to his grandfather for one reason or another.

When he turned back to his companion, Juvia was staring at him with stars in her eyes.

“Juvia’s Love Ally is so cool. Freed-sama will definitely get Laxus to fall for him.”

The look of faith Juvia had was so strong that Freed let himself believe it a little bit.

* * *

Laxus felt sick to his stomach as he watched Juvia stare adoringly across the table at Freed. They were obviously having a romantic dinner by candlelight, sharing dessert over a bottle of champagne and blushing at each other.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Mira gushed. “They’re like a pair of puppies. You missed Freed helping her with the oysters earlier. It was like something out of a romance novel.”

Laxus’ grip on the bar tightened. Oysters… He could clearly see Freed in his mind, holding the oyster shell to Juvia’s lips as she ate.

“Yeh. Whatever. Is the old man in?”

“Yes. He’s just in his off-” Laxus didn’t hear the rest of what Mira was going to say. He rushed off to find his grandfather like he meant to in the first place.

He burst through the door to the office, slamming it behind him.

“What th-” Makarov started.

“I think I’m in love with Freed!” Laxus blurted. And that’s not what he had planned to say. Not at all. And judging from the look on his grandfather’s face, neither had he.

There was dead silence for a few moments then the old man burst into laughter.

“This is serious.”

“Of course it is,” Makarov cackled, “You’ve only just noticed? My grandson is an idiot.”

Laxus growled. Shitty old ma-

“Laxus,” the old man said gently, “Instead of spending your mission time with one of the most beautiful women in the guild, you choose to spend it in old bookshops with Freed instead. Of course I had my suspicions.”

Laxus ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Normally in this situation you would tell the other person how you feel about them.”

“I can’t do that. He’s with Juvia.” The image of the pair sitting together sharing desert flickered into his head. Freed looked happy. Laxus didn’t want to spoil that.

The old man whacked him over the head.

Laxus scowled. That hurt. “What the hell was that for?”

“My grandson is not a quitter. You’re just going to give up without doing anything?”

As Guild Master, wasn’t the old man supposed to be neutral?

His grandfather’s face softened and he reached across to pat Laxus’ hand. “If you love him, at least let him know. You’ll regret it if you don’t. And don’t you think Freed should have the option to choose who he wants to be with? That boy has followed you like a love sick puppy for years.” This surprises Laxus. Freed had? He never noticed. “Maybe he really has moved on. Maybe he hasn’t. You’ll never know if you don’t say anything.”

Laxus swallowed the lump in his dry throat.

“Now get out of here, brat. I have lots of forms to fill out for the Grand Magic Council and I can’t have you distracting me with your love sick woe.”

Laxus nodded, unable to come up with one of his usual retorts. His visit was supposed to get things off his mind but it seemed he’s gained a million more thoughts.

He lay awake most the night thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira may or may not have used Satan Soul to smash the light lacrima.  
> Also Makarov is a complete shipper on deck for his grandson. He's been bashing his head for years that Laxus is so oblivious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special early update because I'm trying to keep this ahead of my FF.net.
> 
> Not as much Fraxus as planned because Gray demanded more screen time.

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

Gray stood by the job board looking at all the different requests, eyebrow twitching at every shout coming from his lively guildmates. He loved Fairy Tail. He really did. It was just sometimes it got too much. A nice job that would take him away from everything for a few days was looking very appealing.

“Excuse me,” Mira said, approaching the board with a small stack of papers and a box of pins.

“New jobs?”

“A few. Master just approved them.”

“Anything interesting?”

“There’s one that I think is perfect for you,” Mira smiled.

“Oh?”

“Some of the local school children have requested a snow day,” she smirked.

Gray’s eyebrow twitched at the teasing. He felt a small pang of envy towards Gildarts who disappeared for years at a time. A nice long job with no Guildmates to bother him. That was what he needed.

“Anything else?” he grit out slowly.

“Hmm… well there’s a holiday resort just West of Crocus that has received some threats for their annual festival. They want a bit of extra security for a few days.”

“Sounds good. I’ll take it.”

Mira shuffled through the flyers until she found the one Gray wanted. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Good luck.”

Gray looked down at the job flyer. “You seen Juvia by any chance?”

“No. But Freed should know where she is.”

Gray nodded. Fortunately he had seen the other man on the way in. He only had to go upstairs to find Freed and Laxus debating which S-class job they were going to take together.

“What about this one?” Laxus asked pointing to a job request.

Freed shot the other man a look. “That job is where Lisanna almost died. I’m not sure she’ll want to go back there.”

Laxus looked momentarily confused, which is something of a sight in itself. “Oh. I had meant just us.”

Freed looked embarrassed but Gray didn’t think the situation called for that amount of blushing. It was only a simple mistake. “Oh. T-that sounds good.”

This seemed as good a time as any to interrupt them. “Hey, Freed. Mira mentioned that you’d know where Juvia is.”

Freed smiled widely at Gray. “Juvia mentioned something about a Love Rival, so I think she wanted to spend some time with Lucy.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Freed waved. Laxus just scowled.

A short walk found Gray at Lucy’s. Juvia happily agreed to join him for the job while Lucy shouted at him for just walking into her apartment. Juvia squealed happily at the mention of the job and mentioned preparing for the trip before running off to town, leaving Gray alone with Lucy.

She gave him a Look.

“What?”

“Should you really be going off alone with Juvia?”

Gray guessed it was a valid question. Juvia could be a bit forward sometimes. “It’s not like I haven’t taken jobs with just her before.”

“That’s different,” she brushed off, “Juvia wasn’t dating Freed then.”

Something stuttered in his chest. “Juvia isn’t dating Freed.”

Lucy stared him in the eyes. Then, much to Gray’s frustration, turned pitying. “They’ve been together a few weeks now. The whole guild knows about it. We thought you knew.”

Gray shook his head. “Juvia and Freed can’t be dating. They…” he trailed off. He had been about to say that they couldn’t be dating because they never spend time together. But it had been Freed that Mira directed him to when he asked where Juvia was. It was Freed who didn’t even have to think to know where Juvia was. And Freed…

Freed had smiled so brightly when Gray asked after Juvia.

Maybe they really were dating.

He shook his head. “They can’t be dating. Juvia would have said something.” The denial was weak.

“You okay?” Lucy asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He’d always known that Juvia’s feelings were just born out of gratitude for showing her the sunlight after years of rain. It wasn’t like he ever expected it to last. If she was with Freed (and he wasn’t sure he believed that) then it would be a good thing. Right? Juvia deserved to be with someone who loved her.

Lucy gave him a weak, sympathetic smile that aggravated him. He didn’t need sympathy. It wasn’t like he felt that way about Juvia.

“I’m going to town to get stuff,” he grit out eloquently, before not-quite-storming out of Lucy’s apartment.

The sooner he got away from frustrating guildmates the better.

* * *

Juvia smiled as she walked down the street on her way back home. She was so happy. Gray-sama wanted to go on a job with her. Alone. Just the two of them. And the job wasn’t one that they could finish in a day.

A few days in which she’d be alone with Gray-sama. At a festival.

How romantic.

And on top of that her Love Ally was going on a job with Laxus. It was S-Class so they’d probably be spending the night away. Maybe even in the same room. Freed-sama was so lucky! Juvia never got to spend the night with Gray-sama whilst on a job. But Freed-sama was also so shy in getting his intentions across so Juvia would have to help him.

She looked at the body pillow she had tucked under her arm. She had one made up of Freed-sama so he could present it to Laxus. That way there was no way Laxus could misunderstand Freed-sama’s intentions.

Juvia hummed as she walked along the street.  Her smile transformed into a grin as she spotted her love. “Gray-sama!” she called, appearing by his side.

“Juvia,” Gray-sama greeted.

Juvia squealed internally (and maybe a little bit externally). Gray-sama said her name. It always sounded best coming from him.

“Juvia is almost finished in town. She just has to stop by Freed-sama’s house. Juvia will be ready for the job in an hour.”

Gray-sama looked at her and Juvia melted (figuratively this time) under his blue-grey eyes.

“Th-that’s great,” Gray-sama said, sounding slightly distracted. He briefly gazed over Juvia’s present before meeting her eyes again. “I’ll see you then.”

Juvia bit her lip. “Is Gray-sama  okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Gray-sama said dismissively and waved her goodbye.

Juvia frowned slightly at the slightly downturned lips on her beloved’s face. Then, after fantasies of soothing Gray-sama’s troubles leading to marriage ran away with her, she giggled excitedly at the thought of the shared job. She skipped happily to her Love Ally’s house, where hopefully she could share her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray is completely in denial/oblivious to how he feels about Juvia. He wants to get away from everyone at Fairy Tail for a few days and doesn't think twice about the fact that to him Juvia is not included in 'everyone at Fairy Tail'.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Freed felt like he could fly. The job had taken a few days to complete but had been simple enough. The danger had passed and the little mountain village that had hired them was safe. Not to mention the little mountain lodge they had been given for their stay was theirs for a week. Freed had thought that Laxus would want to return as soon as possible but the blond had simply turned to him and said that it would be nice to have a break before they returned.

So here Freed was. On holiday. With Laxus.

He smiled down at the tome he was reading, distinctly aware of how Laxus was sat on the other side of the small table on the porch. Somewhere along the line they had fallen into the routine of sitting outside in the evening. Freed would pull out a book that had caught his interest and Laxus would sit, enjoying the quiet and occasionally talking about whatever popped into his mind.

It was very… domestic.

He flushed as a voice (one that sounded very much like his Love Ally) popped into his head, saying that it was the sort of thing couples living together might do. Juvia would be very excited to hear about the fact that he and Laxus had sort of been living together when he got back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Freed saw Laxus shift slightly. His eyes were closed and his chin tipped back, bathing in the day’s last rays of light.

 _God, he’s handsome_ , Freed thought.

Laxus eyes flickered open slightly. Had he felt Freed staring? Freed didn’t think so. The dragon slayer didn’t look like he had. He still had the same lazy, relaxed posture. Surely that would have changed if he’d noticed.

“What are you thinking?” Laxus asked.

Freed couldn’t exactly tell him that he’d been thinking about how attractive the other man looked. “I was thinking how nice being here is.”

“Mmm,” Laxus hummed, which was a pretty strong agreement.

They settled back into their companionable silence and Freed returned to his book. It was on fascinating branch of runic magic that’d he have to try and incorporate into his own. Freed found himself lost in words until Laxus shifted again.

This time the shift made Laxus look awkward and uncomfortable. It was very rare Freed saw him look that way. If Freed didn’t know Laxus as well as he did, he’d say the man looked like he was gathering courage. But Freed did know Laxus and there had never been a time when the man lacked confidence. In fact, it was an abundance of that particular trait that was probably Laxus’ greatest flaw.

Laxus cleared his throat. “The sun is…uh… very red tonight,” he said stiffly.

Of all the topics he and Laxus had discussed over the years, the sunset had not been one of them. Freed locked up from his book at the sunset, which was half hidden by heavy clouds. “I guess?”

He frowned at the clouds. He hadn’t even noticed them come in. He wouldn’t be surprise if rain started any minute. Freed looked at his book. He really should put it away before it got damaged.

“The clouds look… vibrant,” Laxus continued awkwardly.

Freed looked over at Laxus, who was determinedly staring at the mountain range in the distance. Was… was Laxus flirting with him? This was flirting wasn’t it? Talking about the sunset was the sort of thing people did on dates.

Freed bit his lip and heat blossomed into his face and hoped he wasn’t reading too much into things.

“Very vibrant,” Freed agreed, trying to not to make eye contact. If he did, he’d probably never manage to spit the words out for stuttering so badly.

Laxus opened his mouth to say something else, which just happened to be when the heavens opened. It wasn’t extremely heavy rain but it would be enough to do considerable damage to the magic tome.

Freed swore, scooping up the book and taking it inside the cabin.

There was a loud thud from behind and Freed stuck his head back outside. Nothing looked particularly out of place. Laxus was leant casually over the table and gave him a lazy wave.

 “You coming in?”

“I think I’m going to enjoy the rain a while.”

“Okay.”

Maybe it was the way the sun was low in the sky but as he left Freed thought the dragon slayer’s forehead looked slightly red.

* * *

Juvia practically skipped through Magnolia. Ever since her latest job with Gray all she had wanted to do was tell her Love Ally all about it. Unfortunately Freed-sama’s own job had overrun (a lovers retreat?) and so Juvia had been left with no one to share her own news with. She’d been practically bubbling over with pent up excitement when Mira had informed her Freed was back.

So Juvia made her way through the streets towards Freed-sama’s house and managed to catch her Love Ally and Laxus parting at the doorway. They looked really close. Almost like lovers. Had her Love Ally succeeded in stealing the dragon slayers heart?

Juvia squealed excitedly.

Freed and Laxus turned to her. She met Freed-sama’s eyes and managed to have quick silent conversation with him.

 _‘You see it? You see it too?’_ Freed-sama’s eyes asked.

_‘I do. I do.’_

_‘This is really happening,’_ Freed-sama’s eyes twinkled happily to her.

Juvia saw Laxus open his mouth to say something but he paused, looking briefly between her and Freed, and seemed to decide on something else instead. “You two seem to have a lot to catch up on. I’ll see you later, Freed.”

Then he left without waiting for a reply. Juvia looked at Laxus’ back in concern. His voice had sounded a little bit flat, like he was upset about something…

Oh…

Juvia must have interrupted a Moment. She hoped Freed-sama wasn’t too disappointed. But for him to be disappointed meant there had to be something there in the first place.

Juvia slipped her arm into Freed-sama’s and clung tightly to him as she looked up with a mischievous grin. “Juvia knows something happened. Freed-sama must tell all.”

Freed-sama blushed, looking back over his shoulder the way Laxus went. He quickly turned back though, turning even brighter red. Peaking behind them, Juvia saw that Laxus hadn’t made it all the way down the street. He’d probably looking back, wanting one last look at his love, and made eye contact with Freed-sama.

“Tell me,” she pleaded.

“I think Laxus flirted with me,” Freed-sama confessed.

Juvia squealed even louder than when she saw the pair in the doorway, squeezing Freed-sama’s arm in excitement. “Really? Freed-sama is so lucky.”

“What about you? How did things with Gray go?”

Juvia smiled at the memories of her love. “Juvia had a wonderful time at the festival. Gray-sama told me how nice it was that I enjoyed spending time with you. Gray-sama approves of Juvia’s Love Ally. Juvia also got to ride the Ferris wheel with Gray-sama and when Juvia fell asleep, Gray-sama carried Juvia back to the hotel.”

Freed-sama patted Juvia’s head. “Sounds like things are going well for both of us.”

“Juvia has never been so happy,” she agreed.

* * *

“I’ve never seen you so down,” Cana commented, looking at the icicle moping across the table. Of course Gray had been fervently denying that he was ‘moping, pouting, or anything of the sort’.

“If you’re going to make unhelpful comments, at least make yourself useful and get me another drink,” he growled into the table.

“I’m not your slave. Do it yourself.”

Cana smirked has Gray mustered the energy to turn his face away from the woodgrain in order to glare at her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” she said and, taking an ounce of pity on him, ordered him another drink from Kinana. “You’re just upset that Juvia went running off the moment Mira mentioned Freed was back.”

Gray didn’t reply but Cana also didn’t miss the way frost spread across the table.

“Just admit that you’re jealous.”

“Ohoho,” Natsu laughed, appearing out of nowhere and for once not with Happy. “Gray’s jealous?”

“I thought you were on a job, bastard.”

“I was.” He turned to Cana. “So the idiot’s finally figured out he’s in love with Juvia.”

Before Cana could answer, Gray scowled up at Natsu. “Like you’re one to talk.”

A puzzled look appeared on Natsu’s face. “Huh, what’re you talking about?”

Cana could only wonder at how many oblivious idiots Fairy Tail managed to take in. “You’re both idiots,” she stated blandly, as the two boys descended into insults. The only thing that kept them from interrupting was the fact that Laxus entered the room, bringing the low pressure of an approaching storm with him.

Everyone, even Evergreen and Bixlow, gave the man a wide berth.

“Well somebody’s not happy,” Cana said. “Seems you’re not alone in your love woes.” Gray and Natsu looked at her in confusion and she again lamented the amount of oblivious idiots in the guild. “Gray’s not the only one who’s feeling jealous because of Freed and Juvia.”

“Laxus likes Juvia?” Natsu asked, looking at the man in surprise.

Cana hit him over the head. “No, he likes Freed,” she continued, ignoring Natsu’s pained cry. Then she pushed Gray to his feet. “Go talk or commiserate or whatever. Just stop moping.”

“I’m not moping!”

Natsu snorted, which Cana later decided was the trigger for the guild brawl that occurred and thereby responsible for the way her hair frizzed up from static electricity. However she was pleased to note that Gray and Laxus had ended up together having a beer at the same table. Hopefully whatever they talked about would mean Gray would stop moping and the guild wouldn’t be subjected to the horror of Laxus doing the same.

There were some things that nobody needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Laxus did headdesk when he realised how bad his attempts to flirt were. And yes, he is that bad at flirting. He can't be perfect at everything.
> 
> Juvia is an unreliable narrator. Whilst on her trip she thought Gray was giving approval of her and Freed being Love Allies. What really happened was he trying to tell her that he approved of her dating Freed (in a hope that Juvia would deny it) unfortunately due to her confusion, Juvia inadvertently confirmed to Gray she was with Freed. Hence the moping.
> 
> Story is nearly at the end. Just one or two chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry this chapter took so long to come out. First I had an activity trip thing that had me running around a national park, followed by starting a new job, followed by my dad being hospitalised again. It's been a long few weeks.
> 
> But the (final) chapter is finally here!
> 
> Secondly, I would like to say sorry but not sorry for this chapter.

* * *

**The Last Cake**

**AKA: Freed and Juvia’s Support Group For The Hopelessly In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Laxus and Gray spent four different evenings not-moping together before they stumbled upon irreconcilable differences. The differences being Laxus thought they should tell Freed and Juvia how they felt and the fact Gray would freeze his balls off if he ever did anything that might break Juvia's heart.

It wasn’t that Laxus wanted to hurt either of them by breaking them up (and if the pair had been together any longer he probably wouldn’t even be considering it) but he had seen the way Juvia looked at Gray and the way he hoped he wasn’t misreading things with Freed. Laxus honestly believed everyone would be happier if it wasn’t Juvia and Freed who were dating each other.

Gray however had some complex about Juvia not really liking him and thus thought things could only end in heartbreak for her. Laxus thought Gray was too afraid to face what he truly felt for the girl so was just making any excuse he could.

Of course he went and said that to the ice mage’s face.

The argument they got into about that ended with Gray storming off.

"Well that's just great," Cana said sarcastically, having been hanging around like a pest. As far as Laxus could tell, she got some weird sort of amusement out of watching him and Gray interact. "You do realise the rest of us are the ones who will have to deal with his moping, don't you?"

Laxus pointedly ignored the look she gave him. He was more interested in the fact that Freed was joining him at the table, having just entered the guild.

"What was that about?" Freed asked, having caught the tail end of Gray’s exit.

"Lovers' tiff," Cana cut in before Laxus could speak, stalking off in a way that could probably have been called sassy if not for her state of inebriation.

Laxus scowled.

"What'd you do to Cana?"

"Nothing. Everyone around here is crazy." Not that Laxus didn’t know that already. It was Fairy Tail after all. He pretended not to notice the warm feelings caused by the way Freed smiled indulgently at him.

"I just came by to see whether you wanted to come along with the Raijinshu for a job. It's not anything interesting so you probably wouldn't-"

"I'll come."

"Oh." Freed's face coloured happily. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, making his beauty mark even more obvious. "That's great. I'll let Ever and Bixlow know. We're leaving at six at the station.”

The mage filled Laxus in on the rest of the details, lingering slightly in Laxus’ personal space (or was it the other way around?) before heading off again, mentioning something about Juvia offhandedly.

Laxus groaned. This was killing him. He had to say something and soon, before whatever was happening between Freed and Juvia became too serious.

* * *

It was early evening when they returned the next day from the job and Freed managed to convince everyone (with very little pushing) to head down the guild for a drink. In all honestly, he didn’t really want to go home and leave Laxus just yet. The blond had looked like he wanted to say something to Freed several times but events had conspired to keep them busy. Heading to the guild would hopefully give Laxus the chance to say whatever it was that he needed to.

The bar was busy when they walked in. It seemed like most the guild was there that night. Freed spotted everyone from Tenroujima (making sure to give Juvia a wave where she was sat witth Gray, Natsu, and Lucy and receiving one in return). He can feel Laxus tense at his side and is reminded that the dragon slayer had argued with Gray before they left. He hadn’t thought it was that serious but maybe he was underestimating things.

Either way, with Laxus as tense as he was, Freed doubted that whatever was bothering the man would be shared freely.

He probably should feel guilty at the way he spent the rest of the evening buying Laxus drinks in order to loosen him up.

At some point Ever and Bixlow left them. The former half forcing the latter to go over to talk to Lisanna in a weak excuse to spend time with Elfman that was falling nobody. Except perhaps maybe Mirajane but Freed was pretty certain that was the wilful blindness of an older sister. Either way it left Freed and Laxus alone enough that Freed felt comfortable to begin pressing the issue.

“So,” Freed began at the next comfortable lull in the conversation, “I noticed you looked like you wanted to say something to me recently.”

“I-” Laxus began and, in a move unlike himself, clammed up. He glanced briefly over at Gray’s table. “I’m not sure I should…”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Laxus opened his mouth and no sound escaped. He frowned and tried again. “I think,,,” he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. “This is harder than I thought it’d be,” he mumbled just loud enough for Freed to hear.

Laxus stood and paced slightly. Freed found his feet too and placed a comforting hand on Laxus’ arm.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Laxus wasn’t usually the touchy-feely type of person but Freed could recall the times, usually in the quiet hours of the night, when they would open their hearts and souls to each other. He was sure Laxus could too. They told each other things that never saw the light of day with other people. Even Ever and Bixlow. Whatever Laxus had to say was no different. Nothing he said could break Freed’s loyalty and devotion.

Freed was unable to stop the slight smile that formed as he saw Laxus’ resolve return. Freed was more than a little bit in love with that steely resolve.

“I want to be selfish,” Laxus stated. “I have no right to ask, I just want you to choose me.”

Then Laxus moved.

Freed’s mind blanked. Laxus’ lips were on his. He was kissing Laxus. Only that wasn’t right because Freed wasn’t brave enough to cross that line, which meant that Laxus must be kissing him. He knew he should kiss back, that he should do something, but his mind wasn’t working.

Laxus pulled away and all Freed could do was stare at him.

That had just happened, hadn’t it? This was real?

“Right,” Laxus murmured, breaking Freed’s scattered thoughts. “I guess that answers my question.”

What question? There had been a question? When? Because if it had been when Laxus was kissing him (Laxus had been kissing him!) then he definitely missed it.

Suddenly Laxus was gone and Freed’s thoughts suddenly kick-started. Laxus had been looking for a response. And Freed had done nothing. And he really needed to find Laxus.

He took a step and a cold fist met his face, knocking him to the floor.

“You bastard!” Gray shouted, pulling him up by the shirt and punching him again before Natsu and Gajeel pulled the ice mage off him. “Let me go! That bastard deserves it.” Freed sat up, tentatively touching his sore nose. It was painful but he didn’t think it was broken.

But more importantly… What the hell was going on?

He thought about Juvia’s claims that Lyon was a Love Rival. He’d passed it off Juvia being slightly overzealous because he’d never noticed Gray lean that way. But Cana had mentioned something about a lover’s tiff and the way he was reacting… Was Gray Freed’s Love Rival?

Getting to his feet, he turned to Juvia. She was crying and when he met her eyes he could tell that she had followed the same thought process he had.

Lucy was looking at her friend in concerned alarm. “Juvia, are you okay?”

Juvia started mumbling before breaking out into even more tears as she wailed. “…-sama doesn’t love Juvia. He wants Laxus.”

Freed suddenly felt guilty that Laxus had shown an interest in him just as Juvia’s chances with Gray decreased. It felt almost like a betrayal of his status as her Love Ally. “Juvia…” he trailed off, unsure what to say.

She sniffled. “It’s okay Freed-sama. Juvia understands.”

Gray’s struggles against Natsu and Gajeel increased. “You bastard! How could you kiss Laxus?” Juvia burst into tears again at the reminder that she had a serious Love Rival. Lucy put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

But he didn’t kiss Laxus, which is kind of why he needed to go find the man. Unfortunately all this drama was getting in the way. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” he snapped. It was probably a bit harsh but this was Laxus and it was him and it was them together and being reality and he needed to go after him now.

Some of the watching members of Fairy Tail started muttering to each other at that in voices too low for Freed to catch.

Gray tried to pull away again. “Why you!” he growled.

“Oi,” Natsu called, giving Freed a dirty look. “You aren’t giving us much reason to hold on, you know.”

“What the hell have I done wrong?” Freed asked.

“Freed,” Bixlow said lowly, “That’s not helping.”

“Not helping. Not helping,” echoed the dolls.

“I kind of feel like siding with Gray right now,” Natsu announced. Freed frowned but he did suppose that Natsu would want his friend to end up with the one he loved more than he’d want Freed to.

“You should just let me go then,” Gray said, shooting dark looks Freed’s way.

“I’m tempted if he’s not,” Gajeel muttered, which Freed didn’t get. Gajeel was Juvia’s friend so why was he supporting Gray being with Laxus?

“Come on,” Ever pleaded with him, “just show some remorse.”

“What for?” Freed wasn’t ever going to apologise for loving Laxus. There was no shame in loving Laxus. Juvia had taught him that.

“That’s it. I’m done,” Natsu said, releasing Gray.

Without his friend holding on, Gray broke away from Gajeel and levelled another punch at Freed. Freed was too surprised that Natsu actually let go to block. This time he heard his nose crunch as it broke. Whilst he was dazed, Gray went for another punch.

“Freed-sama!” Juvia cried in horror. “Gray-sama, stop it. Please stop!”

Gray stopped. “How can you…?”

“Gray-sama?”

“How can you just forgive him like that? When he hurt you?”

Freed’s temper flared. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re the one making her cry! Making such a big deal about a kiss.”

Gray looked livid. “You’re blaming me for this? You’re the one who cheated on Juvia!”

Freed and Juvia paused and blinked as one, looking completely baffled. “Huh?”

“You’re the one cruel enough to kiss Laxus in front of your girlfriend.”

“Juvia doesn’t understand.”

“I think they’re talking about you.”

“No duh,” said Natsu.

“Where’d the hell you get the idea we were dating?”

“WHAT?” It seemed like half the guild was surprised at this. Though, looking around, it seemed like they were all under that impression.

And didn’t that just put this whole spectacle into a different perspective.

“What do you mean you aren’t dating?” Gray demanded.

“I mean we _aren’t_ dating.”

“B-But you spend so much time together,” Lucy stuttered.

“We’re friends.”

“You’re always sharing cake,” Natsu said.

“Juvia and Freed-sama are Love Allies.” There was a momentary pause at the explanation but it was quickly accepted.

“But what about your date?” Ever asked.

“What date?”

“You know, a candlelit dinner with oysters and champagne for two,” Gray bit out. And that was definite jealousy that Freed could hear, though Juvia didn’t seem to have picked up on it because she was too busy stammering denials.

“J-Juvia wasn’t on a date. Freed-sama and Juvia were just hungry.”

“And Juvia wanted to try oysters,” remembered Freed. “And the candles were because the light lacrima was broken.”

“And the champagne?” asked Erza in a disapproving tone.

“Actually, that was Mira. It was a gift and she didn’t want it going to waste.” Freed frowned. “How do you all know this stuff anyway?”

“Guild rumour mill.” Erza didn’t have the decency to look embarrassed at being caught gossiping about her friends’ love lives.

“Wait,” Natsu said, sounding triumphant. “If you and Juvia aren’t dating… why is she so upset?”

Freed and Juvia flushed.

“Uhm… that is…”

“Juvia thought she had a Love Rival.”

“A Love Rival but wh-”

“Laxus!” Gray spluttered. “You thought I was in love with Laxus!”

“It made sense. Why else would you have been so angry he kissed me?”

“I was angry because you hurt Juvia!”

“Gray-sama was defending Juvia?”

“Well- I- That is-”

“Gray-sama doesn’t need to defend Juvia. Juvia loves only Gray-sama.”

Natsu snorted. “And he’s been so jealous since he thought you were dating.”

 “J-Jealous?” Juvia looked over at Gray. Stars were practically shining out of her eyes. At the same time she looked a bit unsteady on her feet.

“He _liiiikes_ you,” Happy said, rolling the word over his tongue.

“G-Gray-sama l-likes Juvia?”

Gray turned bright red and was unable to meet her eyes. Instead he gave a small nod.

Juvia’s eyes widened.

And then she fainted.

Fortunately Lucy was there to catch her and lower her gently to the ground.

“Look,” Freed said as Juvia started to come round, “As interesting as this all is, I really need to go find Laxus right now.”

It was then the members of Fairy Tail seemed to realise what they were keeping him from and cleared a path to the doorway. Freed was almost out when Gray called out to him.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. About the… you know…” he gestured to the nose awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it. But if you hurt Juvia it’ll be yours next.”

Gray grinned. “Sure. And good luck.”

“GOOD LUCK,” everyone else called as well as Freed ran out the Guild in search of Laxus. He searched for over an hour in all the locations he could think of, before finally coming across him sitting under the tree in South Gate Park.

“Laxus,” he said, panting heavily as he caught his breath.

“Freed,” Laxus replied, trying to sound steady but his voice was hoarse.

He’s been crying, Freed realised. “I-”

“You don’t need to say anything. I get it. I screwed up. I took too long to realise what was right in front of my eyes. You’re with Juvia now.”

Laxus sounded wrecked. It broke Freed’s heart more than any of the silent watching from the side lines ever had. And once again Freed was ruining things by staying quiet. Laxus stood and started to walk away.

“Wait! That’s not… We’re not… You missed all the excitement after you left without waiting for an answer. Turns out everyone was under the impression we were together. Not you and me we, the Juvia and me we. What I mean is people thought I was with Juvia…”

Freed paused for breath and Laxus paused in walking away.

“Which is stupid. How could I ever be in love with Juvia when it’s always been you?” Freed’s breath hitched and his eyes watered. Laxus turned slightly to look at him. “From the day we met, it was only ever going to be you for me. I just never thought you might feel the same. I was the one that screwed up tonight. I just couldn’t think when you kissed me and-”

Laxus cut him off with a kiss.

Once again, Freed’s mind blanked. Only for a moment though. He wasn’t going to let Laxus slip from his grasp twice.

He leaned into the kiss, humming in contentment as Laxus wrapped his arms around him. His nose kind of hurt from being pressed up against Laxus but that was lost in all the other sensations. Laxus smelt like stormy days and something spicy, which Freed already knew but had never smelt so strongly. The air seemed to tingle with static electricity, which may have been the cause for the hairs on his arms to rise but probably not. No, that probably had a lot more to do with Freed being hyperaware of the hands on his hips and the body pressed against him.

Eventually Laxus released his lips but he stayed close enough for his breath to burn. “I’m still the one who messed up. You were always right beside me and I never saw you.”

Freed swallowed a lump in his throat. The way Laxus’ eyes burned into his there was no doubting that that had changed. “You see me now.”

“Hn. I’m never letting you go now I do.”

Freed smiled. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Lisanna watched as Juvia, who had recovered from her fainting spell, sat at one of the tables smiling brightly and blushing whenever she looked down at her hand, which had been entwined with Gray’s all evening, as her guildmates tried to get the full story of what really had been happening with her and Freed.

As for Freed, he and Laxus had briefly returned to request Wendy heal his nose before disappearing off into the night. However, from what Lisanna had seen, Freed had (impossibly) looked even more deliriously happy than Juvia, while Laxus watched the rune mage with a soft smile.

Of course all this was cause for celebration, something that Fairy Tail wizards were all too good at. Lisanna turned to her sister, who was watching the proceedings with the glint of a demon in her eye.

Suspicion niggled at her.

“Mira-nee, exactly how much of this did you plan?”

There was a coy smile on her sister’s face she answered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Lisanna looked her sister over. She looked perfectly innocent. If she had been anyone else she may have even believed it, as it was she even doubted herself, but she knew her sister. She may not be able to prove it but this was her sister’s handiwork.

Mira kept smiling.

“Warn me next time you play matchmaker, okay?”

“Of course. Of course. Now I think you deserve a break for a bit. Why don’t you take some cake and go sit with Natsu. It’s been ages since you’ve last spoken. You’ll have to share though. It seems it’s the last one,” Mira said sweetly, eyes focused on a rather different guildmate.

Lisanna decided it was probably for the best if she didn’t point out that they had a delivery just that morning. And, after a little further thought, decided she should probably tell Master Makarov to increase the repair budget for the next month.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That big misunderstanding about Gray and Laxus was the whole reason this story grew from a drabble to a monster and was the first part of this story to be completed. Also, Mira is a demon matchmaker whose endgame was Fraxus and Gruvia all along and orchestrated the whole thing. Possibly. Lisanna thinks so at least. Frosch thinks so too. No one can prove it though.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all my lovely readers for following this story. I hope the ending lived up to your expectations.:)


End file.
